To Fall Into a Reverie
by kindasortamaybenot
Summary: Short story about four friends who talk to their ancestors. Review Please. =)


To Fall Into a Reverie At Saitey's all girls Academy, we rock. We are more supreme than anyone at this school. The four of us are at the top; we're popular and cool. Best of all; I'm the 'leader,' I run our little pack. There is Rachael; she's the blonde cheerleader over there. Next to her is Jenny. Jenny has short, curly black hair and blue eyes. She is very stylish. " What's up, Skyler," Jenny coughed. She was breathing heavily. "Not much girls. Are you alright, Jenny," I asked, knowing of Jenny's history of seizures. "Yeah, I'll be fine, no problem," she answered, "Hey, look at Melanie." We turned and saw Mel flirting with a new guy. We chuckled. "Looks like there's a new victim in her line of fire," said Rachael haughtily. Suddenly with great ease the last bell of the day rang and we sighed with relief that Friday was to come. "Mel, come on," Rachael grabbed her sleeve and the four of us started to the door. The Seers left Saitey. "Alright ladies, what time tonight?" "Rachael, you have the papers right," I asked. She nodded her condescending little head and I replied, " Seven, my house." "Okay, bye," was Jenny's soft-spoken whisper and one by one we went home. At Seven "Welcome to my humble abode," I answered the door with a curtsy for a laugh. "Whatever Skyler," Mel giggled politely. Jenny and Rachael had already arrived. We climbed the stairs in our high-heeled shoes to my attic loft. The loft is a small, long room where no one will bother us. The walls are covered in a blood red cloth, the same color as the floor. There are giant silver pillows all over and only a long, thin table against the wall. "Let's get down to business," I began quietly. "As you know, this is our tenth meeting," I said as I turned on the CD player for some soothing music. We began by taking off our shoes and meditating. " Rachael, the papers," I whispered. "Skyler, I only brought one. Sorry." "Its Okay," I said peacefully. Mel leaned in close to see because she had missed the last meeting. During the last meeting we wrote the papers. "Rachael, give that to Mel. We don't need it." I nodded slightly as Jenny said this. We chanted for our ancestor spirits to guide us. For my mother, Jenny's aunt, Rachael's sister and Mel's grandmother. "We call upon our ancestors, helped by our spirit guide. We speak with greatest respect for those who have died. We ask only for advice. Independence we have tried, And failed without regret, although we have cried." "Mother," I kept in time with the chant. "Aunt," called Jenny in a hoarse cry. "Sister," was Rachael, already mesmerized. "Grandmother," I barely heard Mel. We were in the most dangerous section of our meeting. If we let go of our souls accidentally. well, luckily we haven't done that yet. "We call to you, we miss you," we said in unison. By this time we were all in a trance like state. It was dark but I could see Jenny shaking. I couldn't speak. I brought myself out of the stupor. "Crap," I was worried. This must be what Jenny's seizures look like. However, I can't call her or the others out of the trance without risking their lives. Jenny then started jittering in convulsions. Mel called out first, to continue the meeting as if nothing was wrong. "Grandmother, tell me how to keep my boyfriend." Wow. I didn't know Mel was having problems with her boyfriend. I thought she was happy flirting. I knew I was going to have to wait out the meeting. I hoped Jenny could wait that long. Rachael's words interrupted my thoughts, "Elaine, my sister, how can I get into law school?" They repeated their questions louder and louder. They sounded like some sort of primal tribe speaking to the gods. Or maybe more like witches summoning demons with spells. I glanced at Jenny just in time to see her fall. I covered my mouth to block the yelp. I almost screamed because Jenny's leg kicked Rachael and they both collapsed. I realized Rachael was losing her soul as a stream of blue light cascaded into my eyes and I passed out. Later To begin, I was wearing black. Jenny and Rachael had beautiful funerals. What was the cause of death? Jenny died of an untreated seizure and Rachael, a sharp blow to the head caused by falling on the table. At least that is what the doctors decided. Mel and I however, know the truth. Jenny did die of a seizure. Rachael on the other hand, lost not her life, but her soul. We believe she is around somewhere waiting to gain revenge. Rachael always was the type for vengeance. Mel and I went to the loft and chanted for our ancestor spirits to guide us through this tragedy. It was odd going back there. The room seemed as if our souls had never left, probably because two never did. 


End file.
